


A Boy Becomes An Adult

by Shellyyum



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Past, reflections, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: Kaname Date muses back on his choices and relationships until he realizes that he's able to pick up the past and go forward with those he cares about.Set after the Resolution End; 3 monthsSpoilers ahead.
Relationships: Aiba & Date Kaname, Date Kaname & Okiura Mizuki, Date Kaname & Sagan Hitomi & Sagan Iris
Kudos: 21





	A Boy Becomes An Adult

**Author's Note:**

> Finished AI: Sominum Files and loved it.
> 
> Enjoy this one shot

**Kaname Date.**

**Hayato Yagyu.**

****

****

Whatever name that he choose in the end, the results weren’t the same but with a tiny spec of moment, he knew or at least underestimated the lengths of Boss’ involvement in covering his past from more than 6 years ago and with it being 3 months after the fact, Date, didn’t know exactly what to do with himself.

The story everywhere was that he got plastic surgery after Saito Sejima’s death and the explosion at the chemical plant, so Date wasn’t exactly who he should be. But in these crazy and often incompressible memories that were strung along, and the rest that he encountered in between these last 3 months, he was sure who he was, but what role was he meant to play? It had been 6 years and relationships while overdeveloped were still a mystery and with Aiba still with him as his surprise from Iris, he couldn’t contain his own quiet musings.

“You’re awfully quiet, Date.” She stated appearing in her humanoid form, projecting it through his left eye.

“Oh, Aiba, just thinking about a lot.”

“That’s seriously not right.” She teased in her half serious tone and he grinned at it as it felt too appropriate and all right in the end. She was back home with him and he thought it silly to consider anything more than what he was experiencing.

“Oh, you definitely know me, Aiba. Can’t hide much, huh?” Still the tease was strong even if it was fading from his upper lips being replaced with a more reprehensible expression. One that should have suited him long ago and with Boss covering up his own past as an assassin, it was fine. Why do so much for him? Was there more to it?

To her feelings?

To Shizue’s feelings?

To his?

To Hitomi’s?

Who would he consider being with again? Could he truly recreate the memories of 6 years ago? With anyone?

It was perfectly acceptable to be aimless and even if the drive was silent, the crossroads extended far from him and choices could be.

These past 6 years and now 3 months added on…

Did he love all that he could be?

**Kaname Date.**

That’s the name he continued with and would on with it being the proof of a new life, a new set of bones to grow back into and with that he lingered in his car outside ABIS’ headquarters before deciding elsewhere.

It wasn’t meant to be.

All this nonsense of Saito’s involvement and the Cyclops Killings and new ones disappeared in a flash with Saito’s death at the factory and that was fine entirely with Date. Rest was beneficial and besides he’d adopted Mizuki finally, even if this morning they fought over eggs and other silliness, at least they were still so happy being together as roommates.

Renju had graced this chance with Mizuki despite her own hardships and his own shortcomings as a guardian, Date really loved that girl though saying it would amount to defeat with Mizuki and he’d never hear the end of that defeat; So instead, like a boy becoming an adult, he’d let it bloom in the winter time like the winter Iris. The same one he loved so much and…Hitomi…

All he’d do and remembering Iris’ words.

**_“MAKE IT UP TO MOM AND BE HER RIGHT ARM! She’ll be waiting as will I. That’s the only way!”_ **

**Oh Iris.**

That’s exactly what Date proposed himself to do now as he was parked in front of the Sagan residence and instead enjoyed the chilliness of the cold whipping around his head.

“Ready, Aiba?” He asked.

“Ready, Date.”

Always.

He’d make up for those 6 years indeed with everyone including Hitomi and Iris. 


End file.
